Caliente y Frío
by ladygon
Summary: Duo y Trowa se encuentran en los extremos opuestos del amor y cada uno con sus propias dudas. Uno ha recorrido un largo camino con la vista al frente. El otro, tropieza en casa paso, incluso después de satisfacer sus ansias. Solo cuando sus caminos se cruzan logran encontrar el valor necesario para enfrentar a sus respectivos amores. HeeroxDuo, TrowaxQuatre. Fic yaoi.
1. I

-1-

**Caliente y Frío**

**Por Ladygon**

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son del mundo de Gundam Wing.

**I**

Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, y con su típica sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Sólo alzaba, de vez en cuando, una de sus manos para calmar un gran bostezo que le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas. El pasillo estaba oscuro, y la luz de los ventanales se reflejaba en el piso de forma tenue, silenciosa, sólo sus pasos se escuchaban en un eco rítmico.

Abrió la puerta de improviso y sin esperar invitación entró al cuarto, luego se detuvo en seco- no vio ningún movimiento dentro de la habitación iluminada- Arrugó su linda frente.

-¡Heero!- llamó mientras cerraba la puerta, suavemente a sus espaldas- ¡qué raro! ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Duo no tuvo que esperar mucho para obtener la respuesta. Heero estaba recostado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados y con un libro entre sus manos.

-¿Heero durmiendo en un momento como éste?- murmuró con ojos en puntitos, pestañando en dos movimientos rápidos. Luego, sintiéndose un poco molesto pensó: ¡cómo se le ocurre!, ¡mañana tenemos una misión! Se supone que vendría a explicarle que mejor nos dividiéramos los ataques. ¡Grrrrrr!- gruñó con el puño en alto- seguramente, el miserable ya había preparado su plan de ataque y se le había adelantado como "casi" siempre- dejó caer los brazos al mismo tiempo que exhalaba un gran suspiro- ¡ni hablar!

Mañana vería lo que haría.

Ya estaba a punto de irse cuando un pensamiento se le pasó por la mente y haciendo caso a éste, fue hacia la cama y sacó la manta. Volvió con ella entre sus brazos hasta donde estaba Heero.

-Mejor lo cubro... está haciendo frío- murmuró. Luego con una sonrisa estiró la manta y la acercó al durmiente- aunque no sé para qué me molesto..- luego pensó- "… seguramente este sujeto no se enferma con nada, debe ser algún tipo de robot o algo parecido"- continuaba divagando su mente- "si lo único que sabe es pelear, pelear, ganar, ganar y que la misión..."

Duo cortó sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano que le aprisionaba la muñeca. Unos ojos azules oscuros lo estaban viendo, frente a frente, con una expresión ininteligible. No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba casi encima de Heero. Estaba a punto de reaccionar, cuando fue atrapado por un beso.

Trató de zafarse, pero unos brazos fuertes y seguros lo atrajeron. Duo sintió como su cuerpo caía sobre el otro perdiendo el equilibrio. Intentó decir algo, pero sólo logró que su compañero introdujera la lengua en su boca, para comenzar una exploración lenta, minuciosa. Los ojos de Duo permanecían abiertos en una expresión de sorpresa cabalística. No lograba asimilar lo que sucedía, su mente estaba en blanco. Pasó un momento que pareció eterno a Duo, en el cual, hubo una chispa de lucidez que le permitió empujar al otro, logrando separar el beso con un sonido sofocante. Sin embargo, esto no duró, ya que Heero volvió a aprisionarlo, nuevamente en otro beso, más apasionado, fogoso y desesperado sin comparación con el anterior.

Las fuerzas comenzaron a disminuir en Duo. Este ya no sabía qué hacer, su mente no solo estaba en blanco, sino que ahora la cabeza le daba vueltas. Su cuerpo estaba experimentando todas clases de sensaciones, si bien no extrañas, eran tan intensas que poco a poco, lo dejaban sin control. Pronto escuchó un quejido que venía de su garganta y que estalló en la boca de su- hasta ahora- amigo. Otros más se sumaron, que se escucharon libremente, en toda la habitación.

Ya no sabía dónde estaba, ni qué estaba haciendo, solo se sentía flotar en una nube de placer ascendente. De pronto, sintió un dolor punzante en su cuerpo que lo hizo caer de la nube, volviendo a la realidad. Abrió los ojos y vio a Heero encima suyo, completamente desnudo, el cual tenía unas piernas desnudas en sus brazos, una en cada uno de ellos. Duo volvió a sentir ese dolor y por fin supo lo que era...: "¡se lo estaba metiendo!..." Trató de incorporarse y volvió a usar sus manos, colocándolas en los hombros de su compañero para alejarlo. Entonces vio el rostro sonrojado de Heero, junto con la respiración agitada de este.

-Heeroooooo- dijo Duo con un quejido en suplica, volviendo a querer separarse.

Heero lo miró con decisión y se abalanzó sobre él como un torrente salvaje lleno de pasión. Comenzó a besarlo, abrazarlo, acariciarlo en un torbellino de placer sin igual para Duo, que acabó con lo poco de resistencia que tenía y arrasó por los suelos el intenso dolor, para convertirlo, fusionarlo, con el éxtasis máximo de ese vaivén sin fin.

A la mañana siguiente, Duo se despertó un tanto adolorido. Vio que estaba, cubierto por una manta, y en el sofá de Heero. De golpe recordó la noche anterior y una ola de vergüenza subió hasta su cabeza, provocándole calor a sus mejillas. Miró a su alrededor, no había nadie. Entonces, vino a su mente algo muy importante y se levantó más rápido que el rayo. Vio la hora y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¡O no, la misión!- tomó su ropa y desapareció en una nube de polvo.

Y el día estaba acabando, y una figura redonda como una naranja, se escondía en el inmenso mar, tiñendo con sus colores rojizos el cielo.

Duo había dejado su Gundam en reparación, había sido una misión muy difícil, sin contar el suplicio de su propio cuerpo ya adolorido. Vio el Gundam de Heero en el hangar, así que supuso que el muy sinvergüenza debía de andar por ahí... ¡Miren que no haberlo despertado! ¡Qué se creía!, ¡maldito!, ¡casi falta a su deber por culpa suya!, y cuando trató de reprochárselo por el comunicador, el muy desgraciado... el hijo de perr... ¡LO HABIA IGNORADO!

Mientras murmuraba por lo bajo, Duo venía echando humos no sólo por la cabeza. Golpeaba el suelo con fuerza a cada paso que daba y se escuchaba uno que otro grito de indignación, que lanzaba de vez en cuando. Solo paró en seco cuando vio a Heero venir hacia él de forma muy natural. Duo sintió que la rabia lo abandonaba de improviso y que los colores se agolpaban en su rostro, provocándole un calor nebuloso.

Heero se plantó delante de él y lo miró impasible. El sonrojado trató de mantener el control, pero su cuerpo tiritaba como una hoja al viento norte.

-Esteeeeeeee, yyyoooo- comenzó a decir Duo con voz quebradiza y la vista en el suelo.

-¿Sí?- respondió Heero de forma cortante.

-Aaaanooocheeeeeeeee...¿tú?... ¿yo?... Esteeeeeeeee... – sentía que las rodillas se le quebraban, ya no podía más.

-¿Quieres decirme algo?- contestó Heero con el mismo tono cortante de antes.

Estas últimas palabras sonaron en eco dentro de la cabeza de Duo. Levantó la vista, y encontró unos ojos sin expresión para él. -¿Si acaso quiero decirle algo?...- Sintió un frío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-¿No?- Heero reanudó su marcha.

-¡ESPERA!- gritó Duo, sintiendo que su alma volvía al cuerpo.

Heero se dio media vuelta y lo enfrentó. A Duo le subió toda la sangre a la cabeza, provocando una avalancha de emociones que invadían su cuerpo y que amenazaban con estallar. Parecía un volcán preparado para la explosión, sentía como todas sus emociones se acumulaban una tras otra: vergüenza, ira, dolor, pena...

Por primera vez Heero mostró un dejo de asombro, ¿preocupación? En sus ojos.

... rabia, tristeza, deseo... Fue aquí cuando Duo notó ese "dejo" en los ojos de Heero... -¿deseo?, ¿era deseo? No, eso fue anoche- Y como si acabara con una revelación muy importante, Duo recobró su compostura tan rápido como cuando la perdía.

-Dejémoslo así.- concluyó Duo en tono golpeado, pero firme.

-Como tú quieras- contestó Heero.

-No ha pasado nada- dijo Duo, quien dio media vuelta y se alejó a paso seguro.


	2. II

-2-

**Caliente y Frío**

**Por Ladygon**

**II**

Las clases habían sido aburridas. Se la pasó todo el tiempo mordiendo un lápiz con la vista perdida en el firmamento. Ni siquiera la composición de Heero lo había sacado de ese estado, era la primera vez que la escuchaba, "algo de la guerra"- se trataba- "nada nuevo para él", en cambio, sus compañeros todos tenían los ojos puestos en el relator, quien al terminar volvió a su lugar, al asiento de al lado. De no ser por esas niñas preciosas, las cuales le dirigían una mirada tras otra a cada rato, y que él había correspondido con una sonrisa de vez en cuando, no había sacado nada de provecho. Las chicas se habían alborotado las contadas veces en que les regaló su sonrisa, tanto así, que la profesora les llamó la atención. Al terminar la clase, ellas dos se le acercaron y lo invitaron a una fiesta...- "Puedes venir tú también si quieres"- había dicho una, a quien lo acompañaba. Duo recién se daba cuenta de la presencia de su amigo, en todo el rato que conversó con las chicas.

-No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer- contestó Heero.

-¡Qué lástima! Lo pasarías muy bien- dijo una de ellas con un guiño pícaro.

-¡Ah! preciosas, ¿no les basta conmigo?- dijo Duo risueño.

Las chicas se quedaron de una pieza cuando vieron el rostro resplandeciente de su interlocutor. Sin querer dejaron escapar un suspiro al unísono.

-¡Claro! Sin ti la fiesta no es nada... ¿no es cierto Akane?- su compañera comenzó a dar saltitos, mientras afirmaba todo lo que decía su amiga.

La fiesta había sido en una gran mansión típica. Heero no lo había acompañado y era mejor así. Las chicas estuvieron divinas con él y fue la atracción de la fiesta – era el único con dos chicas, una en cada brazo- Bailó hasta cansarse e hizo muchos conocidos. Se sorprendió el darse cuenta que no echó para nada de menos a Heero, salvo en aquella ocasión en que apareció Reelena. No sabía que ella iba a estar también y hubiera preferido no encontrársela, porque lo único que quería, era saber de... ya saben de quién. Logró quitársela de encima revelándole la dirección- "¡bah que fuera a molestar a otro lado!"- sonrió al pensar en la cara de Heero cuando viera a Reelena en la puerta- "¡se lo merece por aguafiestas!"- pensó- "además quién sabe, puede que ahora le toque a ella"- su sonrisa desapareció de golpe, dando lugar a una profunda tristeza. Se reprochó el haber pensado en eso, ya había pasado algún tiempo, no iba a dejarse abatir por algo que no lo merecía, la noche era joven y había que disfrutarla.

Amanecía, las calles estaban oscuras y frías por donde avanzaba con su motocicleta. Debía tener cuidado ya que Oz estaba en todos lados. Hubiera deseado traer la bufanda que dejó con las chicas, pero el apuro al vestirse lo hizo olvidarse. Había pasado una gran noche con esas lindas niñas, se portó como todo un semental y sonreía al imaginar el rostro de satisfacción de ellas por lo brindado. Sí, él sabía lo que hacía, había tenido muchas chicas por lo que se consideraba un gran amante, sí..., "gran amante"..., su sonrisa se nubló al pasar un recuerdo por su mente. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, haciendo que la cara se le achatara un poco. No, eso no había pasado, jamás había estado con un hombre, él había sido el único, pero fue un error, uno torpe, estúpido error, y lo tomaría como tal. Ahora debía pensar en cómo hacer la hora, no podía llegar al Instituto y encontrarse con ellos- Reelena y Heero, estuvieran donde estuvieran- tampoco se quedó en la cama con las chicas, las había abandonado antes de que despertasen. Bueno, algo se le ocurriría.

Llegó pasado el mediodía. Heero lo estaba esperando en la puerta del Instituto con cara de pocos amigos.

"Ji, ji"- pensó- "parece que no le gustó mi bromita con Reelena".

-¿Dónde andabas?- fue lo primero que gruñó.

-Por ahí- fue lo único que le contestó, antes de perderse en dirección a su cuarto.

Apenas llegó a su cama, se metió con ropa y todo, quedándose profundamente dormido.

El día lunes Akane y Teena, las chicas de la fiesta, habían tratado de acercarse a Duo, pero éste se hizo el desentendido, pensando que era lo mejor, pronto tendría que cambiarse de escuela. Después de algunos intentos fallidos, las chicas parecían que se habían dado por vencidas, pero pronto descubrió que no, provocando situaciones muy incómodas para Duo, quien ya no quería nada con ellas- "no tenía tiempo". Una nueva misión lo salvó de eso, librándose y abriendo posibilidades de conquistas en otro lugar.

Una noche Duo dormía, plácidamente en su cama, cuando sintió unos labios dulces y febriles que recorrían su cuello y rostro. Cuando abrió los ojos solo vio la oscuridad que invadía la habitación, pero pronto descubrió una sombra que lo envolvió, besándolo apasionadamente. Pensó que estaba soñando y comenzó a ordenarse el despertar, aunque el beso febril poco a poco lo estaba seduciendo.

-Mmmmmmmmmm- pensó- este es uno de esos sueños, un poco más no le hará daño a nadie.

Sintió unas manos, ya conocidas, que comenzaban a invadir su cuerpo, haciendo que su piel se calentara. Esas manos sabían su trabajo y parecían conocerlo en su totalidad, recorrieron su torso desnudo, tocando cada uno de sus pezones con gran maestría, luego una de ellas fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pantalones del pijama y se deslizó por debajo alcanzando su miembro. Sintió como lo frotaban suave y con decisión, mientras esos labios se deslizaban por su cuello, lamiéndole la garganta en pequeños mordiscos, haciendo que su respiración comenzara agitarse. La otra mano que se había quedado en su pecho, acariciaba los contornos de su figura, llegando a las colinas de su trasero, quitando suavemente el pantalón.

Esa mano frotaba su miembro ya despierto, de una manera rítmica. Motivó sin duda, una fuerte y entrecortada respiración. Aquella, tomó la punta y la pellizcó suavemente, produciendo un temblor sin igual en todo ese cuerpo, el cual se estremeció al mismo tiempo, que un quejido de placer estalló en la oscuridad.

Duo se sorprendió de aquel grito y el hecho de no haber despertado por este. Luego, sintió otro cuerpo agitarse junto al suyo, uno conocido, placentero. Abrió los ojos para volver a presenciar la oscuridad y mientras estaba pendiente de las caricias fue volteado de forma lenta. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba boca abajo sobre el lecho. Duo se estremeció al sentir como le separaban las piernas y se colocaban entre ellas, aprisionándolo.

-¡Heerooo! Ha, ha...¡esperaaah...!- comenzó a decir.

-¿Es que no lo deseas?- susurró una voz sensual en su oído, seguido de un pequeño mordisco en su lóbulo.

-Yoooo, ha, ha... noooo, ha, ha...sííííííí...esteeee, mmmmh- Duo desfallecía tratando de encontrar fuerzas para detenerlo. Ni siquiera la monótona luz de la lámpara, ahora encendida, lo controlaba.

-Bueno, sí, o no, ¿ah?- siguió la voz más sensual que antes, ya que no sólo mordisqueaba y jugueteaba con la lengua en su oído, sino que también parte de su cuello, pareciendo un vampiro- Duoooo, mmmh, Duoooo- susurraba, mientras un delicioso dedo se separó de aquella mano que acariciaban sus nalgas, introduciéndose una y otra vez dentro de él.

-Haaaaa... Heeroooo... sííííííííí...mmmmh... ha, ha.

Al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras, sintió una presión en su trasero que le hizo abrir los ojos y la boca de par en par, al mismo tiempo que su respiración estaba toda descontrolada. Heero estaba entrando en él, invadiendo todo su cuerpo, mente, alma. Duo comenzó a quejarse más fuerte al sentir la totalidad de la penetración y arqueó la espalda al recibir la primera arremetida de su amante.

Pronto el ritmo se incrementó, haciendo crujir la cama con las tempestuosas embestidas. Entonces, recogieron sus piernas, y sus rodillas encontraron apoyo. Las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas, al igual que las frotaciones a su miembro atrapado por la mano de su experimentado amante. Duo sin control, con cada golpe era llevado al clímax, uno inevitable e indescriptible.

- Heerooohaaaaaah- fue todo lo que pudo decir, antes de seguir con su lluvia de jadeos- algo escuchó en respuesta pero no alcanzó a descifrarlo.

Y en una arremetida feroz, Heero se quedó paralizado, hasta que en un segundo después, Duo sintió la explosión dentro de su ser, provocándole, al mismo tiempo, el derrame de su líquido, acompañado del coro de dos gritos al unísono.

Su respiración comenzaba a normalizarse, cuando el cuerpo inerte que cayó sobre él ya estaba recuperado- aunque no por completo. El aliento de su amante acarició su cuello.

-Gracias Duo- fue el susurro apagado por un beso en su hombro.

Luego, el cuerpo se levantó lentamente. Duo quería gritarle algo, pero nada salió. Escuchó la puerta al cerrarse.

La oscuridad reinó de nuevo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo con la vista clavada en el techo, durante la mañana. Todo le parecía tan irreal que a veces llegaba a cuestionar si no se trataba de un simple sueño. Sin embargo, había sucedido: Heero le hizo el amor otra vez y él no opuso resistencia, otra vez. "¿Por qué?" esa pregunta lo torturaba, incluso después, mientras se duchaba para ir al colegio. Las sensaciones volvieron, quería culparlo, pero no podía hacerlo, hasta le preguntó, y él había dicho que "sí"... "¿Es que no lo deseas?" fueron las palabras que volvieron a estremecerlo... ¿desearlo?... Duo volvió a experimentar el ardor de su piel, y se avergonzó al descubrir la respuesta en su miembro. Llevó su mano hasta el impaciente, comenzando a recordar la noche pasada. Pronto un grito sofocado se mezcló con el ruido del agua al caer. "Sí, lo deseaba", Heero sólo tenía que tocarlo para que él respondiera a sus caricias. "Era un gran amante"... ¿Y de dónde sacó tanta experiencia con lo antisocial que era?... incluso lo había lubricado con algo aceitoso, ¡pero en qué momento!... "¡Bah! Los calladitos son los que más ruido hacen"... seguro que había tenido miles de chicas y chicos antes que él. Sabía a la perfección como excitarlo hasta el punto de hacerle perder el control, y no solo eso, si no también, el tomarlo en el momento oportuno, donde era casi imposible negarse... lo tomaba por sorpresa al igual que al enemigo- una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Duo- "El maldito hacía el amor, del mismo modo como hacía la guerra".

-Y ahora qué- se sorprendió diciendo en voz alta.

Mecánicamente, abrió el agua de la ducha fría y resistió como todo un soldado. Heero no se había quedado con él, lo abandonó al igual como él lo había hecho con esas preciosas chicas. De repente, se sintió muy mal, ya que experimentó la sensación de vivir en carne propia los sentimientos de todas aquellas a las que "había utilizado". Recordó como ellas trataron de acercarse, solo para recibir un rechazo cortés y muy cruel de su parte. Incluso había roto algunos corazones, pero nunca le importó hasta ahora. Se sintió miserable y pensó, de que si hubiera sabido como dolía ese sentimiento, jamás habría hecho una cosa como esa. Fue aquí cuando tuvo la seguridad de que no volvería a ser el Don Juan de antes. Suspiró derrotado... ¿qué haría?... pues aceptaría lo que viniese de la misma manera como lo enfrentaba todo... con una sonrisa, y aunque le partiera el alma que lo utilizaran, él también podría aprovechar algo bueno. Después de todo, la vida era muy corta para desperdiciarla.

Ese día llegó tarde.


	3. III

-3-

**Caliente y Frío**

**Por Ladygon**

**III**

Trowa miraba las vitrinas en busca de un regalo para Catherine. Era su cumpleaños y quería agradarla, después de todo, por algo la trataba como su hermana mayor. Un broche de plata le llamó la atención y entró a la tienda. Tenía que apurarse, ya que Wufei y Quatre se adelantaron a la casa de Duo. La guerra terminó hace poco y aunque ya no tenían sus Gundam, seguían en contacto para aplacar uno que otro "descontento". Por esta razón, permanecieron en la Tierra y viajaban, de vez en cuando, a sus queridas Colonias.

Al cruzar la esquina, hacia la casa de la reunión, vio algo que lo dejó clavado al piso. Heero saltaba del balcón de las habitaciones con la camisa a medio poner, para estar en "un dos por tres" tocando el timbre del primer piso y vestido. La puerta se abrió y él entró, saludando. Nadie vio la escena, salvo Trowa, al cual tampoco vieron.

-¡Qué diablos!- pensó en un dejo de confusión.

Pronto aclaró sus ideas y sospechó lo que estaba pasando: "¿Heero y Duo amantes?", "noooooo", tenía que haber otra explicación. Continuó en dirección a la entrada- "pero si era verdad..."- una pequeña esperanza avivó sus más profundos deseos- "tenía que saber".

Una vez que lo saludaron todos – excepto Duo- Trowa no perdió tiempo en preguntar dónde estaba éste, sonando casual, ¡claro! Quatre le explicó que estaba cambiándose de ropa, ya que cuando llegaron estaba durmiendo y los recibió en bata. Ya no había dudas. Una pequeña sonrisa imperceptible, para los demás, se asomó a su cara.

"Así que Heero y Duo eran amantes". Esta afirmación hizo divagar a Trowa rápidamente. Jamás lo hubiese sospechado sino es por el descuido de Heero, incluso ahora que los tenía a los dos cerca no se notaba nada fuera de lo común entre ellos, todo era normal como siempre, solo amigos. ¡Increíble! Y él se había recriminado incontables veces por desear a Quatre, ese chico ángel que se sonrojaba al mirarlo fijamente, y todo porque los hombres no hacen esas cosas. Y ahí estaban Heero y Duo teniendo una relación en secreto. Quizás el hecho de que fuera un secreto era la clave, estaba bien tener ese tipo de relación, siempre y cuando nadie supiera. Sea como sea, deseaba a Quatre y si podía tenerlo usando esa manera, lo haría. Lo mejor de todo, era que no había que preocuparse por las consecuencias, porque aunque sabiendo que las habría, podría manejarlas de forma reservada.

Estaba decidido: Tomaría a Quatre esa misma noche. Después de esto, tomó un sorbo de té que le sirvieron y se dispuso a escuchar la charla de los demás.

Llegaron a la mansión en la noche. No fue difícil hacerse el invitado a cenar por Quatre, la pobre víctima estaba encantada, porque tendría "la compañía de un amigo". Su anfitrión hablaba sin parar, mientras el mayordomo servía un exquisito tofú. Trowa pensaba como lo abordaría y se le hizo agua la boca- por supuesto que la comida también influyó en esa reacción. Comió con mucho gusto, lo que dejó muy sorprendido a Quatre.

-Parece que tenías apetito, ¿eh?- decía el rubio con ojitos juguetones- me alegro, Rasid hace unas comidas deliciosas- dijo, señalando al fiel mayordomo.

Trowa lo miró fijo a los ojos verde claro, provocando el silencio momentáneo del pequeño y esa tan esperada reacción que solía acompañarla: el tinte de rubor en sus mejillas de porcelana fina. Su corazón comenzó a latir dentro de su pecho, aumentando el deseo que albergaba solo para aquél precioso chiquillo. Redirigió la mirada a su plato y continuó comiendo con entusiasmo.

Quatre recobró su sonrisa, también el habla y continuó charlando como si nada, recibiendo de vez en cuando un gruñido de respuesta por parte de su hambriento amigo.

A la hora de "dormir", los dos se dirigieron supuestamente a sus respectivas habitaciones, en sus respectivos pisos, después de darles las buenas noches a Rasid, quien se quedó recogiendo la loza. Trowa seguía los pasos del rubio, y con la vista clavada en el frente, contestaba con monosílabos a la amena plática de su interlocutor. Más pronto de lo esperado, se encontró fuera de la puerta de aquella habitación, con un "buenas noches Trowa" salido de esos deseados labios.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- dijo Trowa con su acostumbrada seriedad.

-¿Pasa algo?- Quatre no dejó de preocuparse.

-Sí, ¿puedo pasar?- siguió con el mismo acento plano.

Quatre alarmado, lo dirigió dentro de su habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Cerró la puesta tras de sí y se plantó en frente de su compañero.

-¿¡Qué sucede!?- exclamó atemorizado.

Trowa, antes de contestar, volvió con calma hacia la puerta y le puso el pestillo, luego regresó con la misma calma donde un extrañado Quatre.

-Sucede esto- le dijo, tomándolo por la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia él.

No dio tiempo para ninguna respuesta, ya que con un solo movimiento, acercó sus labios sedientos y comenzó a beber de ese refrescante manantial, una y otra vez, perdiendo la noción de casi todo.

Pasó una sensual lengua por la mejilla hirviendo de Quatre:

"Delicioso"- fue lo primero que surgió de su mente, mientras sentía el ajeno estremecimiento causado por su acto.

Volvió a besar, ahora más apasionado, metiendo su lengua hasta el fondo, acariciando la otra, lo que provocó una lucha entre las lenguas en correspondencia. Con el aliento agitado y sin aire, separó su boca de aquella en delirio quejumbroso.

Por primera vez vio a Quatre después del beso, y presenció la figura más exquisita que había visto en su vida. Aquella flor del desierto estaba en éxtasis sin igual con los brazos colgados a su cuello, el rostro encendido y echado para atrás, sus ojos humedecidos casi cerrados, la boca entreabierta con quejidos delirantes, y todo el cuerpo palpitando en ruidosa agitación. Levantó a la criatura en sus brazos y se lo llevó a la cama, conteniendo las ganas de poseerlo ahí mismo.

Una vez depositado en la cama, Trowa comenzó a desvestir ese cuerpo agitado. La luz que provenía del recibidor donde lo había besado, rebelaba una hermosa blancura brillante a pesar de lo débil con que llegaba hasta allí. Las prendas caían, delicadamente, una en pos de otra, mientras acariciaba la piel destapada, controlando lo más posible sus ansias salvajes, aunque de vez en cuando perdía la razón al abalanzarse, sin embargo, esos segundos no interrumpieron con la faena de aquel cuerpo, hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo. Luego prosiguió a quitarse la suya, de forma menos considerada y bien brutal. Después de esto se dejó llevar.

Trowa respiraba con dificultad y sus caricias se intensificaron, aumentando el placer. Los quejidos de Quatre comenzaron a elevarse y pronto escuchó su nombre salido con fuerte sensualidad:... "aaaaahhhhh, Trowaaaaaaaaaa"... Un temor lo paralizó en ese momento, recordó que nunca había hecho algo parecido y no sabía como proseguir, luego en un segundo de lucidez comprendió lo que debía hacer y volteó, delicadamente a Quatre. Luego, colocó su pene en la entrada y empujó lo más lento posible, pero esta sensación era demasiado y apenas podía resistir la urgencia de sus deseos. Un grito feroz de dolor lo paralizó al instante.

Le estaba haciendo daño a Quatre, pero no tenía el suficiente valor como para retirarse, toda esas fuerzas estaban empeñadas en no avanzar, no en retroceder. Hacía un gran esfuerzo, aunque sabía que no resistiría mucho, era desesperante, pero estaba en el punto de no regreso.

Entonces, sintió como el otro cuerpo se movía. Este abrió las piernas lo más que pudo y con sus manos atrajo la almohada: "¡El pequeño se estaba acomodando!" Trowa sintió que el corazón se le derretía y, sorprendentemente, dejó que su querido se acomodara. Quatre terminó, levantando el trasero con la espalda arqueada.

-¡Tómame Trowa, porfavor! Te quierooooooo- dijo una suplicante débil voz.

Para Trowa eso fue el cielo, ya que no sabía que lo mejor estaba solo empezando.

Una vez más empujó, y la estrechez de su compañero lo sacaba de quicio. Escuchó unos grititos de dolor amortiguados, pero el ruido de su corazón golpeando su pecho con fuerza, los hicieron desaparecer casi al momento.

Trowa no supo cuándo comenzó a balancearse, entrando y saliendo, una y otra vez dentro de Quatre, enloqueciendo de placer. Fuertes ruidos golpeaban su cabeza, unos quejidos y gritos de placer que no hacían más que dejarlo sin control. Ya nada más existía, solo ese increíble sentir y los alaridos de su compañero, exigiendo más de él y él, respondiendo.

Éxtasis... Llegó ese momento donde vació todo su líquido dentro de ese cuerpo estremecido, al mismo tiempo que un grito le desgarró la garganta. Un eco se produjo y cayó inerte sobre su maravilloso, increíble muchacho.

-Te amo Trowa- escuchó una dulce voz cerca de su hombro y pecho.

Dejó que esas palabras lo acariciaran y se convirtieran en un arrullo de paz. El sueño lo venció con su amante entre sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente Trowa estaba en serios aprietos, tratando de levantarse de la cama. Quatre lo tenía enlazado de forma tan enredada que era imposible escaparse sin despertarlo. Una enorme gota se resbaló por su cara y suspiró una nube de vapor. Optó por lo rápido y se deshizo de los brazos, piernas, cabeza y cuerpo de Quatre, para colocarse de un salto fuera de la cama. Como lo esperó, este último se despertó sobresaltado.

-¡Qué sucede!- exclamó el bello durmiente. Pero apenas dijo esas palabras, recordó esa noche y se puso rojo como una manzana.

Trowa lo miró y no pudo aguantar las ganas de reírse a carcajada limpia. Su muchacho lo contemplaba radiante. Y cuando dejó las risas, el corazón le subió a la garganta al ver la mirada de amor del que era objeto.

-Quatre debo irme- comenzó diciendo- hoy es el cumpleaños de Catherine y tengo que prepararlo todo.

Una nube de desilusión apareció por el rostro de su muchacho, la cual fue reemplazada en un segundo por una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Déjame ayudarte!, ¿sí?- dijo, saltando también de la cama, pero en el momento que puso los pies en el suelo dio un grito de dolor.

-¡Qué te pasó!- dejó que sus brazos lo sostuvieran.

Era un poco de dolor de la noche pasada... "no te preocupes" le dijo, la verdad es que sí lo estaba, e insistió que permaneciera en la cama. Quatre aceptó, un poco desilusionado, pero se notaba que no quería negarle nada, así que se aprovechó y lo convenció de no ayudarle con los preparativos del festejo. Satisfecho, levantó su ropa del suelo y se dirigió a la ducha.

Estaba tomando el rico desayuno del Capitán Rasid. Trowa estaba fascinado con la abundancia con lo que era atendido. Estaba muy, pero muy hambriento, y no solo era abundante sino delicioso. ¿Seguro que Rasid era capitán? Más parecía un chef. Sí, comió con apetito feroz.

-Buenos días Rasid- dijo Quatre, sentándose muy suave y con una mueca de dolor en su rostro al concluir el acto.

-Buenos días amo Quatre- inmediatamente, le sirvió un gran plato de cereal.

Trowa miraba la escena, quiso preguntarle cómo se sentía, pero la presencia de Rasid lo detuvo.

-Estoy bien Trowa- dijo como si nada.

Casi se atoró al escuchar la respuesta. Miró a Rasid y este seguía sirviendo a su amo.

Estaba a punto de levantarse de la mesa cuando Rasid tomó la palabra.

-Amo Quatre, joven Trowa, deben ser cuidadosos cuando hagan el amor- comenzó diciendo, tranquilamente.

Trowa sintió que lo golpeaban con un mazo contra la mesa (de hecho así fue)

-¿Por qué lo dices Rasid?- preguntó Quatre un tanto curioso. Con cero vergüenza, cero sorpresa.

"Un momento... ¿qué estaba pasando? Se supone que era un secreto." (Pobre Trowa)

-Lo digo, porque anoche sus gritos se escuchaban por toda la mansión, y esta es una mansión bastante grande- concluyó muy elocuente, sin burla ni reproches.

Las reacciones no se dejaron esperar. Quatre se puso tan rojo, que se notaba como la sangre burbujeaba en su rostro. En cuanto a Trowa era un verdadero semáforo, y pasaba del rojo al amarillo, para terminar al verde y devuelta al rojo.

-No me mal entiendan- dijo con un tono bastante tranquilizador- no hay nada de malo en ello, pero puede resultar incómodo si lo hacen en un lugar que no sea el correcto- hubo un momento de silencio en que los avergonzados no quitaron los ojos de la mesa- aquí no hay problema- continuó- ya que tienen toda esta mansión solo para ustedes y afuera no se escucha - Quatre y Trowa lo miraron sorprendidos- sí, salí para comprobarlo por los hombres, ¿entienden?

Quatre asintió con la cabeza. Los soldados de él acampaban alrededor de la mansión, aunque en contadas ocasiones, este les había ofrecido las habitaciones vacías. Tenía cincuenta habitaciones, pero sabía que ellos preferían la intemperie.

-Tampoco se preocupen por mí, yo puedo salir cuando quiera- se levantó y comenzó a recoger las cosas de la mesa.

Trowa no podía creer lo que escuchó. "¿Él, un escandaloso?... ¿seguro que era Quatre?" De repente, recordó tan claro como el agua las palabras, los quejidos... ¡los gritos!: "¡Quatreeeeeeee, ah, ah, sííííííí, mmmmmmh!" Abrió los ojos de par en par. Era verdad, no sólo Quatre había sido el escandaloso, sino también él. Tapó su boca con una mano y permaneció unos segundos así.

-No te preocupes Trowa- dijo un alegre Quatre- ya escuchaste a Rasid, todo estará bien- terminó con unos ojos llenos de amor.

A Trowa le sentó de maravilla esa afirmación. Recuperó su ánimo y abandonó la mesa. Tenía que llegar al circo. Quatre lo acompañó hasta el vehículo y lo despidió con un largo beso. Cuando se separaron, Trowa parecía embobado.

-Chao, mi amor, dale saludos a Catherine de mi parte- le dijo con tanta dulzura que el corazón se le recogió.

Y estaba así, cuando abrió la boca para contestarle algo, pero cual no fue su sorpresa al ver por encima de su querido, a todos esos ojos, mirándolos con gran asombro. Los hombres de Quatre estaban reunidos frente a ellos con cara de... "¿?", y algo más. Trowa sintió que se moría y subió como una flecha al vehículo que hizo partir casi de inmediato.

-¡Te espero a la noche!- le gritó el chico mientras agitaba su mano y le dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

Sus ojos se achicaron y pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo. Una gran nube de polvo se perdió en el firmamento.


	4. IV

-4-

**Caliente y Frío**

**Por Ladygon**

**IV**

Venían del cine cuando se encontraron con Duo en la ciudad, este los invitó alegremente a su casa. Trowa no tuvo que explicar nada, Duo se dio cuenta al momento, ya que "su ángel" no hacía más que tratarlo de "amor para allá y amor para acá". Duo se reía a carcajada limpia y le lanzaba una que otra mirada picarona a Trowa, que a este no le causaba mucha gracia. De igual manera los felicitó a ambos por la: "estupenda pareja" que hacían.

Casi llegando a la casa de Duo, Quatre recibió una llamada y tuvo que declinar la oferta de su amigo. Mientras este último se despedía con un fogoso beso de su amante, Duo miraba la escena con ensoñación. Los dos se quedaron uno al lado del otro, mirando cómo se alejaba el animado rubio.

-¡Caramba como te envidio Trowa!- dijo Duo con su típica sonrisa.

Trowa supo que le estaba tomando el pelo.

-¡Claro, seguro te gustaría que todo el mundo supiera!- contestó de forma mecánica, con un dejo de fastidio.

Los dos se sorprendieron entre sí, abrieron los ojos de par en par y se voltearon a mirarse de frente. En eso fueron interrumpidos por un grito:

-¡Trowaaaa, mi amor, no se te olvide el postreeee!- gritaba Quatre en la distancia con las manos en forma de "O" rodeando su boca. Los peatones que estaban a su alrededor lo miraban más que alarmados, pero el chico no se daba por aludido y se despedía muy alegre, agitando la mano en alto.

Trowa y Duo tenían la cara en "deformet": un gran rostro, con dos puntitos por ojos y una línea recta por boca, además, de una enorme gota que surcaba a un lado de la frente, cruzándoles toda la cara.

-¿No te digo yo?- Trowa señalaba a Quatre, apuntando con su dedo.

Caminaron el resto del camino conversando, y por primera vez Trowa extrañó al chiquillo, ya que Duo no hacía más que preguntar por los detalles de su corta relación. Y que "cuándo", y que "cómo", y que "dónde". En realidad no sabía que más decir, si Quatre ya lo había resumido todo a la velocidad de siempre. Le contó cómo vivía en la mansión, comiendo los exquisitos manjares del Capitán Rasid- era lo único que no alcanzó a contar el otro, aunque sí lo de vivir juntos.

-¡Vaya, Trowa cómo te envidio!- respondió Duo con la misma sonrisa de antes, pero con una chispa de tristeza en sus ojos.

"¡¿Será posible?!..." Esta vez Trowa supo que lo decía en serio, pero ¡cómo!.. ¡si era él quien sentía envidia de este! Tenía una relación con Heero que él consideraba perfecta, no como la suya "gritada a los cuatro vientos"- en sentido literal- la cual, faltaba poco que saliera en la TV y rondara por INTERNET- si es que ya no lo estaba. Un temor cruzó por su cabeza (¿o dos?)

-Dime Duo, ¿todo anda bien entre Heero y tú?- preguntó con el tono más sincero que pudo darle a su voz.

Duo paró en seco y lo miró estupefacto como si le hubiese caído un rayo.

-Tú... cómo... desde cuándo...- trataba de articular el pobre.

-En realidad, ustedes me dieron la idea de seducir a Quatre- dijo con una sonrisa cálida, como nunca le había visto Duo en su rostro.

-¿Nosotros?...pero, pero... ¡cuándo!- la noticia lo tenía visiblemente impactado.

-Ya sabes, ese día de la reunión, cuando Quatre te dijo que nos habíamos "declarado después"- sonó divertido al utilizar las palabras de su muchacho, empleadas al responder siempre el cómo y cuándo. Solo que de sus labios salían en un tono bastante pervertido, muy diferente al de Quatre- Vi a Heero, saltando desde la ventana de tu cuarto a medio vestir y lo sospeché. Después pregunté por ti y me dijeron que te estabas cambiando de ropa, porque dormías al momento de llegar los chicos, y los recibiste en bata. Fue ahí que no tuve ninguna duda. Y decidí "declararme a Quatre".

-¿Por qué?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Porque lo deseaba desde hace mucho, pero sentía que no era lo correcto. Después los vi a ustedes y pensé que si podían mantener ese tipo de relación, aunque en secreto, yo también podría- su rostro se transformó- ¡Claro que nunca me resultó lo de "en secreto"!

Duo no pudo evitar el reírse al ver el rostro de su amigo hundido en los hombros, con una "U" al revés dibujada por boca. Luego puso una carita triste que sobrecogió a Trowa.

-Se nota que se aman mucho Quatre y tú- dijo con la mirada perdida en el piso.

-¡Cómo!, ¿acaso ustedes no se aman?- habló suavemente, cuidando cada una de sus palabras.

-Yo lo amo, pero él no- un profundo dolor reveló el tono de su voz y el brillo de sus ojos, aunque su sonrisa todavía surcaba su cara.

-Él te lo dijo.

-No hace falta que me lo diga, ¿o sí?- sonrió- no, no hace falta, yo lo sé.

Trowa lo observó en silencio.

-¿Tú crees?- dijo Trowa en un tono muy significativo.

Duo miró a su amigo y suspiró. Trowa le recordó la invitación y apuró el paso, haciendo que su amigo lo siguiera. Era tiempo de escuchar el lado doloroso de ese corazón tan alegre. Sabía que Duo lo necesitaba.


	5. V

-5-

**Caliente y Frío**

**Por Ladygon**

**V**

Había llorado mucho en los reconfortantes brazos de Trowa. La última vez que lo hizo de esa manera, fue cuando supo que amaba a Heero y que este no le correspondía: Una mañana, después de aquella noche de pasión.

Y fue la tercera vez que Heero le hizo el amor... ¿o sexo?, daba igual para el caso. Duo ya con la resignación de que deseaba a ese antipático, y que más temprano que tarde, volvería a tomarlo "por sorpresa", continuaba su vida de soldado encubierto por los institutos del planeta junto a su amigo. Todo esto, antes de que las cosas se complicaran y ya no hubiera tiempo, salvo intensos momentos entre el fuego y la sangre.

Como era su costumbre, una noche fue a hablar con Heero y este estaba frente al computador sin hacerle caso. A Duo le llamó la atención las imágenes de la pantalla y se acercó por encima de ese hombro, con una mano apoyada en el escritorio. No se dio ni cuenta cuando ya lo estaban besando.

Heero lo había sentado en sus rodillas y lo besaba, al mismo tiempo que se deshacía rápido de las ropas de ambos, con la inigualable maestría de siempre. El suéter, enredado con la camiseta, quedó a medio sacar, amarrándole así las muñecas. Duo se vio obligado a poner sus manos detrás de la nuca y se dejó acariciar por toda su piel atravesada, lateralmente, sobre los muslos de Heero. El escritorio le servía de apoyo, al sentirse desfallecer por el contacto de esos labios que le succionaban los pezones. Después de excitarlo a más no poder con sus caricias y besos apasionados, se pusieron de pie y Heero lo volteó, dejándolo de espaldas hacia él. Abrió el cajón del escritorio y Duo alcanzó a ver la pistola, antes de que este sacara una pequeña botellita.

"Con que ahí guarda sus armas el muy pillo"- pensó Duo, quien estaba aprisionado contra el mueble y se quitaba, por fin, el suéter.

Después de lubricarlo de forma deliciosa, lo reclinó sobre el escritorio, dejando que se apoyara con sus manos encima del mueble. Su trenza caía por un lado de su hombro y podía ver reflejada su figura en la pantalla del computador, ya apagado. Aquí vio y sintió como Heero lo penetraba hasta el fondo. El medio cuerpo de Heero se movía, hacia delante y hacia atrás, con ese exquisito vaivén, mientras acariciaban su miembro al mismo ritmo. Un grito y otro, inmediatamente después, rompió el constante jadeo y sintió como expulsaba su semen, embarrando la mano de su amante, para que en un segundo lo llenaran con el caliente líquido.

Duo sentía desvanecerse. Mientras recobraba el aliento, sus piernas flaquearon y estuvo a punto de dar contra el suelo, sino es por los brazos de su amante, quienes lo sostuvieron y lo depositaron, suavemente, en la silla que había sido objeto para sus primeras caricias. Él se recostó con los ojos cerrados, esperando normalizar su respiración. Sabía bien que todo había terminado y que debía recoger su ropa. Cual no sería su sorpresa al ver a Heero arrodillado ante él y colocado entre sus piernas flexionadas. Duo hizo el ademán de levantarse de la silla, pero su amante lo detuvo en el acto. Luego comenzaron las caricias, que volvían a hervir su sangre con ímpetu renovado.

Heero introdujo el miembro ya dispuesto para él en su boca, y empezó a succionarlo muy lento. Duo creyó morir de placer y empujó la cabeza de su amante con su mano, haciéndolo más profundo y sin nombre. El éxtasis volvió a explotar cuando vació su líquido, el cual, fue bebido hasta la última gota por aquel maestro.

Al darse cuenta que Heero estaba recogiendo su ropa, Duo sintió que el corazón se le recogía dolorosamente, tanto así, que sin darse cuenta había atraído a su amante, hacia sí, en un abrazo desesperado.

-No te vaya por favor- suplicó.

Fue aquí donde ocurrió algo extraño: Heero tomó su trenza y comenzó a deshacerla, dejando sus cabellos sueltos y libres sobre su espalda, hombros, hasta la cintura y más. Luego, lo levantó en brazos y se lo llevó a la cama, donde lo depositó con suavidad. Sus cabellos se desparramaron sobre la almohada. Heero se le quedó viendo con un brillo especial en sus ojos, esa mirada recorrió toda su cara, como una caricia. Entonces, Duo lo dijo:

-Te amo- le declaró, sin saber el porqué de esas inesperadas palabras.

Esperó la respuesta obvia, pero solo recibió un beso, uno muy especial, ya que sostenía su cabeza con sus manos enredadas en sus cabellos, masajeándole la nuca de manera tal, que perdió todo el sentido de la realidad y de sí mismo.

Esa noche lo tomó cuadro o más veces, sin contar lo anterior. La verdad es que tenía la impresión de haber hecho el amor toda la noche, porque no recordaba el momento en que se quedó dormido por el cansancio. Y a la mañana siguiente, esperaba despertar en sus brazos, pero estaba otra vez solo en su lecho. Sin embargo, Heero andaba por ahí y una esperanza iluminó su rostro.

-Apúrate, sino llegarás tarde- fue todo lo que le dijo, con la misma frialdad de siempre. Luego golpeó la puerta al marcharse.

A Duo se le cayó el cielo encima y en vez de levantarse, cayó pesadamente en la cama. Varios minutos mantuvo la vista clavada en el techo del cuarto, parecía no querer pensar. Fue cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, entonces se colocó de lado y ocultó su rostro.

-Parece que se le olvidó algo- pensó sin moverse entre las mantas. Luego, los pasos volvieron a alejarse y otra vez la puerta golpeándose.

Y el sonido de ese golpe al cerrar la puerta, le reveló lo que no quería pensar hace unos momentos: la verdad. Que ese sonido se repetiría, una y otra vez, hasta que Heero se aburriera de él, porque a pesar de amarlo con locura no podía retenerlo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y en pocos segundos, un torrente empezó a emanar sin control, junto con su llanto adolorido. Juró que sería la primera y última vez, que lloraría por su amor no correspondido, entonces, no se detuvo, sino mucho después, cuando no le quedaron lágrimas por derramar.

Ahora, ahí estaba junto a Trowa rompiendo su juramento de no llorar. Juramento que no rompió, ni siquiera, cuando lo creyeron muerto, cosa que le costó no hacer ante el increíble ejemplo de Heero. Y lo hizo ahora sin reproches, simplemente, porque todo estaba acumulado y ya no lo soportaba. Volvió a llorar, no tanto como aquella vez en su cama, pero sí, hasta tener su corazón en paz.

Duo sentía que lo habían liberado de un enorme peso, sin querer le transmitió todo su sentir. No le había contado sus relaciones al detalle, obvio, pero sí sus sentimientos al respecto- bueno, quizás lo del lubricante se le escapó. Y ahora estaba tranquilo, era un largo tiempo de angustia, casi desde el comienzo de todo. Su ánimo comenzó a resurgir al igual que el fénix.

Caía la noche y las carcajadas de Duo se escuchaban por toda la casa. En eso llegó Heero, de quien nadie se percató de su presencia, sino mucho después.

Trowa y Duo estaban en la sala, sentados uno frente a otro separados por la mesita del té. Duo a carcajada limpia, ya que Trowa le contó "lo ruidoso de su relación con Quatre, y cómo lo habían pillado a la primera", y aunque ya habían pasado algunos minutos de terminada la historia, Duo todavía reía cada vez que se acordaba de ella.

-Yaaaa, Duo córtala, ¿sí?- decía Trowa divertido.

-Es que es muy bueno, jajajajajajajaaa- deliraba Duo con lágrimas en sus ojos. En eso le dio unos golpecitos a la rodilla derecha de su amigo y dejó su mano izquierda, como al descuido, encima de ese muslo. Entonces los interrumpieron.

-Hola- dijo Heero con la mirada fija en Trowa.

-Qué tal- le contestó este un poco serio.

-Hola Heero- saludó Duo radiante, sin moverse de su posición- por fin llegas. Mira, me encontré a Trowa y a Quatre en el centro y los invité a acompañarme.

-¿Y dónde está Quatre?...

-Aaah, él no pudo venir, pero en recompensa me traje a Trowa, ¿eh?, así como lo ves, ¿cierto Trowa?- Duo le dirigía la más maravillosas de sus sonrisas, que incluía el cierre de sus bellos ojos.

Trowa se levantó lentamente, dijo que era muy tarde y debía irse, además, debía pasar a la tienda a comprar "el postre".

- Jajajajajajajaja- Duo no se pudo contener- ¡pues claro amigo!, eso es muy importante- se paró a su lado y posó su mano en el hombro de Trowa- te acompaño a la salida.

Duo iba demasiado contento como para fijarse en la expresión de Heero, la cual no pasó inadvertida para Trowa. Ya de espaldas hacia la casa y Trowa parado a un lado de la reja de calle, sintió un cariño muy especial por su confidente. Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Trowa no sabes cuánto te agradezco lo de esta tarde, realmente, significó mucho para mí- dijo con la mirada caída, que luego levantó para depositarla en esos ojos grisáceos- no sé cómo pagarte...- dejó la frase en el aire de la cual surgió un breve silencio.

-En realidad hay algo- a su amigo le subieron los colores al rostro, lo que llamó su atención- ¿Te acuerdas que me dijiste algo de un lubricante?- Trowa tenía la vista en el cielo con su mano en la nuca, y sí, muy avergonzado.

- ¿Eh?...Jajajajajajajajajajaaaaaaaaaa- estalló Duo. Luego se calmó de repente, se acercó a Trowa y lo abrazó. Le dio en beso en la mejilla- aceite de oliva- le dijo al oído.

Trowa al escuchar esto, se recuperó de la sorpresa inicial que le dio ese abrazo repentino. En eso miró por encima del hombro de Duo y su vista chocó con la de Heero, el cual, había visto la escena a través de la ventana. Entonces se separó.

-¿Sabes Duo?- silencio- ¿Deberías prestarle más atención a Heero?- abrió la puerta de la reja- Yo tampoco le he dicho a Quatre que lo amo- y se despidió, dejando a una alma muy confundida mientras se alejaba hacia la ciudad.

"¿Prestarle más atención a Heero?", esas palabras sonaron en eco... ¡Prestarle más atención! Qué quiso decirle Trowa con eso, acaso no hacía prácticamente todo lo que quería este y él solo había sufrido porque... bueno, ¿qué no lo había escuchado?... ¡el maldito no lo amaba!

Sintió el impulso de salir corriendo tras de Trowa y pegarle un golpe en la cabeza por idiota. Luego se resignó, Trowa fue muy bueno con él, no se lo merecía. Había llorado en sus brazos y él jamás hizo eso frente a alguien- por lo menos así lo recordaba en ese momento.

Volvió a recordar esa tercera noche de pasión, de eso ya hace tiempo. Había corrido mucha agua bajo el puente y Heero lo había tomado incontables veces, con ciento y una posiciones diferentes- si es que no eran más. Y es que el sujeto era una verdadera enciclopedia sexual. Aunque a él le bastaba con unas cuantas caricias para sentirse en el paraíso.

"¿Prestarle más atención a Heero?", ¡pero qué más! Si Heero hacía lo que quería con él. Incluso recordó una vez en que se le ocurrió colgarlo cabeza abajo, solo sujetado de los tobillos- "No me gusta Heero"- le dijo, quizás con qué cara, porque lo bajó muy rápido y le hizo el amor de una forma más "tradicional". Fue una de las pocas veces en que le hizo caso. Pensándolo bien, esa vez no hizo lo que él quería, pero igual era una excepción.

"Yo tampoco le he dicho a Quatre que lo amo"... Aquí se calmó de improviso... pensaba en esto cuando llegó a la sala y se encontró con un Heero muy diferente. Quizás las palabras de Trowa habían hecho efecto, o era porque Heero estaba furioso.

-¡QUÉ HACÍA ESE AQUÍ!- gritó casi, tumbándolo con su huracán. La trenza de Duo volaba al viento.

Duo se quedó de una pieza. Ciertamente, había visto a Heero enojado otras veces, pero nunca tanto. Entonces le dijo algo que ni en un millón de años pensó que le diría.

-Qué pasa Heero ¿Estás celoso o qué?- Duo sabía que esto no podía ser verdad, pero de todas formas lo dijo, aunque no entendía el porqué. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para la siguiente reacción.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?!...- un silencio inesperado cortó el grito.

Duo no daba crédito a sus ojos, es más, si no lo hubiese visto, no lo hubiese creído. Heero había quedado estático, con una expresión de asombro sin igual: los ojos y boca abiertos de par en par. Luego un rojo intenso comenzó a llenar sus brazos, manos, rostro, cabeza... hasta quedar todo su cuerpo hirviendo al punto de ebullición, donde un vapor blancucho comenzó a salir de sus poros, dejando una nube por encima de su cabeza.

El corazón de Duo empezó a latir furioso en su pecho. Una esperanza enterrada hace mucho tiempo, resucitó al instante. Debía saber, ahora o nunca, y aquella temida pregunta surgió de sus labios.

-Heero... ¿tú me amas?- dijo conteniendo la respiración.

Un terrible silencio contestó la pregunta de Duo. Este se quería morir ahí mismo, y un horrible sentimiento de rabia surgió de él.

-¡Contéstame Heero!- le gritó.

La expresión y los colores de este último habían desaparecido, reemplazándolos con una pose inexpresiva. Sin embargo, había un brillo sin igual en sus ojos.

-Duo... yooo...- otra vez silencio.

Ya no pudo aguantar más y explotó.

-¡SI NO ME AMAS, DÍMELO! ¡OÍSTE! ¡PORQUE SI ES ASÍ, NO QUIERO SEGUIR PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO CONTIGO! ¡YO QUIERO TENER A ALGUIEN QUE ME QUIERA, Y SI NO ES CONTIGO, SERÁ CON OTRO!- dijo fuera de sí.

-¿Trowa?- susurró Heero.

-¡TROWA ES MUCHO MEJOR QUE TÚ! ¡NO TIENES DERECHO NI A MENCIONAR SU NOMBRE!- Duo estaba muy ocupado gritando, como para darse cuenta de las reacciones de Heero- ¡TEN POR SEGURO DE QUE SI ÉL LO QUISIERA, ME IRÍA CON...- un golpe en su estómago lo obligó a callar y a caer, pesadamente, sobre el suelo.

No supo más.

Despertó en su cama muy de noche. No tenía ni idea del tiempo transcurrido, y sí, recordó cuando Heero esquivó su golpe para dejarlo inconsciente, pero aquella vez fue una estrategia, quizás para salvarlo, tomando el lugar de él. Ahora le había golpeado más duro que esa vez y todo había acabado.

¿Lloraría?... no. El rostro transformado de Heero todavía lo inquietaba.

Una pelea... La furia de este. Peleó antes con él, pero no llegaron a los golpes, fue una, una no más, en todo ese largo tiempo. Fue recién terminada la guerra, hace poco entonces. Duo había ido al departamento de Heero, por unas cosas, y encontró todo ese sucio material pornográfico. Fue él quien se enfureció, a tal punto, que lo cortó en seco: le dijo que era un degenerado, y por eso, nunca más quería verlo en su vida.

Heero tenía, por toda la casa, videos, revistas, todo tipo de fotos, la mayoría bajadas de internet, ¡libros!- cómo podían vender libros de esos. Salió asqueado de allí y una idea terrible cruzó por su mente, la cual lo llevó directo al hospital. Debía hacerse algunos exámenes por si tenía alguna enfermedad mortal. El pánico se apoderó de él, bajándole todo el fervor religioso. Se fue recitando todo el camino hacia el hospital los rezos de la Hermana Helen: El Padre Nuestro, el Ave María, El Credo, y otros más, que estaban ya olvidados, pero que el miedo los sacó de las profundidades de su mente. Aprovechó de pedir una "amanda" a la Virgencita de Lourdes y rezar por el descanso del Padre y de la Hermana Helen que desde lo alto velaban por él. Solo cuando tuvo los resultados en sus manos, minutos después de tomarse el examen (y eso que estamos en el A. C. "después de la colonia"), agradeció a la Virgen y a Santa Teresita por favor concedido, se quedó tranquilo y terminó de rezar, persignándose varias veces y haciendo la Señal de La Cruz.

Duo llegó a sospechar que estaba involucrado, de alguna manera, en ese mercado, y se aterrorizó al pensar en ese video firmado hace tiempo con él, circulando por ahí ¡A lo mejor producía esa basura!

Se reconciliaron un día después, aunque solo pasó una hora cuando lo llamó Heero por teléfono y le prometió deshacerse de "toda la basura"- como le llamó Duo- además, mostrarle el resultado del examen emitido por el hospital, y que usarían protección, de ahora en adelante. Quizás era un poco tarde para esto último- como le insinuó Heero- pero nunca lo es cuando se trata de tu vida. Otra cosa, fue que le aseguró no producir, ni trabajar en ese mercado.

Lo más tranquilizador de esta experiencia- aparte de los resultados de los exámenes- fue descubrir que al menos estaba libre, ¡por fin!, del fantasma de Reelena, ya que todo "ese material" era gay.

Y esa fue la pelea... Heero no estaba furioso, ni siquiera molesto... el molesto era él, pero... ahora que lo pensaba, sí estaba ¿asustado?, sí, asustado.

La voz de Trowa volvió a la carga: "Deberías prestarle más atención a Heero"... "yo tampoco le he dicho a Quatre que lo amo"... ¡Quatre!, ¡claro!

Fue corriendo al teléfono e intentó comunicarse, pero nada. Se suponía que Trowa ya debería haber llegado a casa, ¡qué raro! Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, a lo mejor no quieren que nadie los moleste, pero... Dudó unos instantes, luego volvió a llamar, esta vez a Heero... tampoco respondía... "¡TROWA ES MUCHO MEJOR QUE TÚ!"... Un sentimiento horrible se apoderó de él, fue hasta el escritorio del despacho, abrió el cajón... estaba vacío...

El sentimiento, de hace unos instantes, estalló:

-Oh, no... Trowa... ¡Trowa está en peligro!- dejó una nube de polvo tras su frenética carrera.


	6. VI

-6-

**Caliente y Frío**

**Por Ladygon**

**VI**

Quatre se quedó sorprendidísimo cuando vio la hielera con todos esos helados.

-Es que no sabía cuál era tu sabor favorito, así que traje todos los que habían- fue la seria explicación de Trowa.

"Y como no quería que se derritieran, también compré una hielera portátil para el viaje"- De verdad, no creía que había exagerado hasta que su amor comenzó a reír, musicalmente. Entonces, quiso colocar su cabeza en esa hielera, a ver si se le enfriaba un poquito.

-Aahhhhh, Trowa... eres maravilloso- le dijo, dándole un exquisito beso.

Mientras cenaban en la cocina como de costumbre, Trowa no contó nada sobre la relación de Duo y Heero cuando le conversó a Quatre sobre su visita de la tarde. No lo encontró conveniente, se trataba de una confidencia hecha solo a él. Por lo tanto, solo mencionó, que había hablado sobre ellos y lo bullicioso que eran.

-Trowa, ¡cómo es posible que hables de esas cosas con Duo!- reprochó un muy sonrojado Quatre.

-Vaya, creí que nada te avergonzaría- luego continuó- Es que Duo me dijo que los hombres no eran así, generalmente, las mujeres son más escandalosas... bueno, eso es lo que dijo Duo... y yo...- fijó su vista en el frente- solo me dejó pensando.

-El amo Quatre es un ser muy espiritual- interrumpió Rasid- Creo que la razón por la que sucede esto, se debe, a "la esencia del espacio exterior", él está muy ligada a ella y puede sentir cosas que no todos somos capaces.

Trowa se sorprendió con la revelación, pero sí, sabía algo al respecto.

-¿Entonces, por qué yo también soy igual?...

-Creo...- arrastró la palabra Quatre, con su vista clavada en la mesa- que yo te contagio esa sensibilidad... lo siento- sus ojos a medio cerrar y su cabeza caída entre sus hombros, rebelaban lo mortificado que estaba, junto con una tristeza sobrecogedora.

-Entonces soy muy afortunado- Trowa le dedicó una sonrisa.

Quatre estaba feliz, y le dio un "gracias" provisto de dulzura. Fue cuando le dieron unas ganas locas de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero se contuvo. Ya lo haría más tarde, eso sí, tendría que pedirle a Rasid que no se molestara en volver hasta mañana: "por la mañana". Tenía su cartita bajo la manga, gracias al dato de Duo, y pensaba usarlo hasta la última gota: recordó que tenía que vaciarlo a un frasco más pequeño, porque con el litro que compró, no lograría acabarlo como pensaba. Una sonrisa lujuriosa se dibujó en su rostro.

Aseguró muy bien las puertas y ventanas, también desconectó los teléfonos, antes de subir a la habitación, donde Quatre lo esperaba desnudo bajo las sábanas. Trowa comenzó a quitarse la ropa, mientras avanzaba hacia su flor del desierto como un colibrí, estático y veloz. Quatre se incorporó para ayudarle a terminar con su ropa, cuando se fijó en ese frasquito.

-¿Y eso qué es...?

-Una sorpresa- dijo, dejando el ungüento sobre el velador, a un lado de la lámpara que emitía una luz tenue y sensual.

Quatre iba decir algo, pero fue acallado con un beso de su amante. Sus pieles comenzaron a confundirse sobre la cama. Pronto los quejidos, tan mencionados, rompieron el silencio:

"Aaah..aah...haaaaaa... Trowaaa... mi amor"- Trowa se detuvo en seco y miró a un temeroso Quatre- "Perdón... ¿hice algo malo?"- sus ojos verdes brillaban suplicantes.

-Quatre... yo...- silencio.

"¡¿Por qué no lo podía decir?!, ¡maldición!, ¡tenía que hacerlo!"

-No tienes que decir nada si no quieres- dijo Quatre con la vista hacia un lado.

"¡Nooooo mi amor, mi vida, mi todo!, ¡tenía que hacerlo, maldición!... ¡debía hacerlo!... ¡no podía pasarle como a Heero y Duo!"

Reuniendo todo su valor, fuerza, amor, todo, todo lo que tenía de sí... las palabras surgieron de su boca, casi como un ruido arrancado de su alma.

-Te amo...

La reacción no se dejó esperar. Quatre con lágrimas en los ojos se le abalanzó al cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza y gritándole un "yo también te amo Trowa".

Trowa sintió explotar su corazón y comenzó con una lluvia de besos, caricias y palabras llenas de pasión, que lo excitaron aún más. Un remolino lo embargó y sentía que daba vueltas y vueltas... hasta que un ¡paf! lo trajo a la realidad:

Habían rodado en la cama hasta caerse al piso.

-¡Te encuentras bien Trowa!- preocupado se quitó de encima.

Después de un ¡auch!, comenzaron a reír. Pronto volvieron a la cama y Trowa se acordó del frasquito, ¡menos mal que no le había pasado nada!, la lámpara detuvo su caída al piso. Era hora de usarlo, ya que su curioso amante volvía a preguntar.

A Quatre le fascinó la idea cuando comenzó a embetunarlo, introduciendo un dedo- el índice- en su orificio y luego dos, con ese movimiento delicioso. Entonces le tocó a él, y Quatre pese a lo excitado que estaba quiso ayudarlo.

-Te vas a ensuciar...

-No importa, total hay una toalla aquí- efectivamente, Quatre siempre traía una toalla a la cama. Era muy limpio el chiquillo.

Trowa se dejó acariciar por la mano suave de su amor, el cual frotaba su miembro duro, con energía. Este no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a gemir sin parar.

-Aaaaaaaah... eres muy bueno Quatre...

-Dime que me amas...

-Aaaahaaaah...Te aamooo- dijo con su rostro encendido-mmmmmh... y ahora mismo te lo demostraré.

Trowa lo tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo, enlazando su lengua con la suya. De nada sirvió la toalla al rubio, quien terminó limpiándose en su espalda. Finalmente, lo recostó, sin dejar de besarlo. Se colocó entre sus piernas y estas subieron, por propia iniciativa, lo más que pudieron, sobre su espalda, atrapándolo. Luego entró en Quatre con un solo movimiento, que los empujó a los dos hacia delante. Comenzaron a jadear sin control al aumentar el ritmo.

"Te amo... te amo... te amo"- le decía Trowa en cada embestida, hasta que el placer solo le dejó emitir gritos de éxtasis.

Entraba y salía, una y otra vez, sintiendo la estrechez de su querido. Lo apretaba fuerte contra sí para no dejarlo escapar, mientras lo balanceaba con pasión descontrolada. Lo besaba, lo mordía, lo... al menos trataba porque los gritos, los de él y los suyos, le hicieron perder la razón, sencillamente, no sabía lo que hacía solo se dejaba llevar. Todo esto, hasta que un estremecimiento lo dirigió al clímax, a ese clímax que le decía siempre que era uno con él, con su amado Quatre. Su semen fue derramado muy dentro, en el fondo, logrando la fusión máxima.

No obstante, aquí no terminó todo, ya que al recuperarse siguieron amándose con la misma pasión de antes.

-¡Te amo Quatre!... ah, ah... ¡no lo dudes nunca!... ¡nunca!...ha, ha... ¡prométemelo!- Trowa lo decía tan desesperado que Quatre lo escuchó clarito, a pesar de la excitación en que estaba.

-¡Te lo prometo!...haaaaaa...aaaaah... ¡te lo juro!... aahhh... ¡nunca!, ¡nunca!- agonizaba mientras se balanceaba de espaldas hacia él.

Un segundo coro de gritos retumbaron por toda la mansión, llegando hasta el ático, donde algunos pájaros que anidaban por ahí salieron espantados.

Los hombres de guardia en el campamento, se preguntaron a que se debía semejante fenómeno nocturno. Quizás algún gato de cacería andaba despertando a los pájaros, haciéndolos revolotear de esa manera, pero aparte de estas teorías, no le dieron importancia y siguieron con lo suyo.

Quatre recuperado ya de tanto amor, fue a la cocina por jugo. Estaba muy sediento y no solo él. Dejó a Trowa estirado en la cama, el pobre no daba más, parecía estar clavado al lecho. Se hubiera preocupado, pero no hacía falta, la sonrisa de satisfacción de aquel se lo decía.

Trowa, por su parte, todavía andaba por las nubes. Una presencia extraña le llamó la atención: A unos metros de los pies de la cama, Heero estaba parado frente a él, apuntándole con un arma.

La sorpresa fue grande. Solo alcanzó a sentarse sobre la cama. La sábana le cubría de la cintura para abajo.

-No te muevas- fue la orden fría de Heero.

Trowa recuperó su antigua compostura: La del piloto Gundam.

-Tienes que decirme el porqué.

-Duo es mío y de nadie más...

-Sí, lo sé- dijo, mirándolo a los ojos azul hielo.

Un silencio pasó frente a ellos. Trowa se preguntó por qué no le disparaba, ¿disparaba?... ¡lo iban a matar!, pero, pero, ¡Él no quería morir!, ¡ahora no! El miedo se apoderó de él como nunca lo había hecho.

El sonido de un vidrio al quebrarse rompió el silencio. Quatre estaba ahí con los trozos del jarro roto y el líquido esparcido a sus pies.

-¡HEERO NO POR FAVOR!- corrió para escudar con su cuerpo a su amor

-¡Quatre no!- gritó Trowa sin poder evitarlo.

Otro silencio.

-Quatre apártate o si no también te mato a ti- dijo la voz seca.

-¡No me importa!, ¡no dejaré que le hagas daño!- El rubio lo decía en serio.

-Como quieras... – estaba a punto de disparar.

-¡Heero, no tienes que dispararle a Quatre... espera!

Trowa se incorporó, pese a los reproches de su amado, con las sábanas en la cintura. Apartó, delicadamente a este de la línea de fuego y enfrentó al atacante. Un piloto Gundam jamás le teme a la muerte, menos él, que incluso la deseaba en lo más profundo de su ser, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, cosas habían pasado que lo cambiaron, y ahora, ahora... ¡quería vivir más que nada en el mundo! Tenía miedo a la muerte, mucho miedo... y sin embargo...

-Heero, yo no quiero morir- comenzó muy sentencioso- pero no tengo como defenderme, así que supongo que me matarás de todos modos- un "¡no!" se escuchó a su lado- sé que no lastimarás a Quatre por eso, solo te voy a pedir una cosa: dile a Duo que lo amas.

Heero abrió los ojos de par en par y el arma tembló en su mano

-¡Maldito!, ¡dime de una buena vez si te acostaste con Duo!- desafió furioso.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Él me ama a mí, solo a mí!- le gritó Quatre con pasión.

-¡Y tú qué sabes!- Heero dijo con una sonrisa burlona- ¿acaso estuviste toda esta tarde con ellos?

-¡NO TENGO POR QUÉ DUDAR DE ÉL! ¡YO SÉ QUE ME AMA Y PUNTO!- Quatre estaba fuera de sí y con su respiración toda agitada.

-Es verdad- las palabras tranquilas de Trowa relajaron el ambiente- Yo estoy enamorado de Quatre.

Heero lo miraba sin expresión.

-Amo a Quatre y él lo sabe- miró los ojos sufrientes de su pequeño- ... y si yo puedo decírselo en su cara... ¡tú también puedes decirle lo mismo a Duo!

Estas palabras afectaron de forma visible a Heero. Su mano amenazadora, cayó pesadamente a un lado de él. Su vista también cayó y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Luego se desmoronó, azotándose contra el suelo. Una lágrima solitaria surcó todo su rostro hasta caer en el vacío.


	7. VII

-7-

**Caliente y Frío**

**Por Ladygon**

**VII**

Duo venía a toda velocidad por el desierto. Robó un Mobile Suit (MS) de un lugar conocido y volaba, a más no poder.

-Espero llegar a tiempo- decía en voz alta- sino jamás me lo perdonaré.

Era su culpa. No se había percatado de los sentimientos de Heero hasta ahora. Trowa le abrió los ojos. Había sido un estúpido al cerrarse en una falsa suposición.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- gritó, varias veces, con toda el alma.

Cuando divisó la mansión y el campamento, no tomó en cuenta que podían considerarlo un enemigo, hasta que esquivó un proyectil. Tuvo que maniobrar el robot a la derecha, para luego subir a toda velocidad y volver a caer en picada. Los misiles se hicieron más numerosos y él no tenía tiempo de jugar a las piruetas. Encendió el comunicador.

-¡SOY SOLO YO, DUO, DÉJENME PASAR!- les gritó al ejército de Quatre.

-Disculpa Duo- dijo el soldado desde uno de los robots defensivos- es que es muy difícil perder la costumbre de dispararle a los MS Aries que usaba Oz.

-¡PUES CONFUNDAN PERO NO OFENDAN!- volvió a gritar.

Aterrizó a un lado del campamento, iluminado con las potentes luces de los MS y de dos saltos, bajó del Aries. Con todo el escándalo que había armado, Trowa, Quatre y Heero estaban esperándolo cerca del aterrizaje. Al ver a Heero, a Duo le salieron numerosas patitas o pies, producto de la velocidad con que se dirigió a su amor.

-¡HEEEERRROOOOOOO!- arrastró las palabras en el trayecto. Se abalanzó sobre él, colgándose de su cuello, y le plantó un apasionado beso delante de todo el mundo.

-¿Cómo?, ¿estos también?- dijo uno de los presentes, quien fue acallado con un fuerte codazo en las costillas. Se dobló, llevándose las manos al lugar y vio a su compañero con recelo.

Después que se "descolgó", miró a un rojísimo Heero que lo miraba con amor.

Trowa y Quatre sonreían abrazados entre sí, observando la escena.

Devolvería el favor, así que invitó a su pareja amiga para celebrar, ¿qué cosa?, pues no hacía falta un día especial para él, después de "ese día" todos eran especiales. Desde entonces, vivía con su amor (la verdad es que este ni ocupaba su departamento). Pronto llegaron las visitas y Duo estaba con un feliz- aunque serio como siempre- Heero.

Tenía un regalo para ellos, muy envuelto en una caja no grande. Heero le había ayudado a comprarlo gracias a los datitos que seguía manejando en su mente, sin volver "a estudiar el tema".

Y es que le había confesado, después de una indirecta muy directa de Duo, que no había vuelto a "esa basura". Que nunca tuvo a otro amante, mujer u hombre, antes o después de él y que todo lo había estudiado, exhaustivamente, solo para complacerlo al máximo. Y que, sí, reconocía haber llegado muy lejos hasta convertirlo, sin querer, en una obsesión.

A Duo le llegó la boca al suelo y luego cayó hacia atrás con los pies arriba. Unas gotitas de sudor adornaron su frente mientras seguía en el piso, con la cabeza pegada allí y con ojos en espiral.

Era verdad, la naturaleza de Heero le dictó, en el momento mismo de saber su apetito por Duo, saciar esos deseos que estaban interfiriendo con su deber principal: acabar con la organización de Oz. Sin querer, Duo se fue convirtiendo en parte de la misión, hasta transformarse en esta misma.

Había muchas cosas que pasó por alto, sabiendo realmente, la personalidad de Heero. Era tiempo de abrir los ojos y "prestarle más atención".

Los amigos estaban reunidos, en casa de Duo, y comentaban los últimos sucesos. Trowa y Quatre, Heero y Duo, jamás pensaron vivir algo semejante. Sin embargo, consideraron lo afortunado que eran por tener algo que no todos, aunque capaces, pueden llegar a tener: Amor.

Llegó la hora, tan esperada por Duo, de dar ese regalo a sus amigos. Quatre lo abrió y se sonrojó, al mismo tiempo que su pareja. Eran dos mordazas y cada una de ellas tenía una esfera roja sujetada, en ambos lados, con correas.

-Ahora podrán hacerlo en cualquier parte- dijo un pícaro Duo.

Trowa y Quatre estaban demasiados rojos, y demasiados sorprendidos con el regalito. No obstante, una sonrisa lujuriosa adornó el rostro de Trowa, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por todos.

Heero comenzó a reír, con esa risa maniática que nunca gustó a Duo, pero que ahora le sonaba como música para sus oídos. Pronto sus amigos y amante lo acompañaron, proyectándose el sonido hasta fuera de la casa.

Además, Duo nunca olvidará el día en que su querido Heero le dijo esas palabras tan esperadas.

Después de ver unos ojos, labios, frente y mejillas debatirse en una lucha espiritual, su boca arrancó un sonido exhausto:

-Te amo...

¡Ah!, que poderosas palabras. Venidas de él eran indestructibles. Duo cayó, a sus brazos, derretido y le dijo cuánto lo amaba.

Esa noche no hicieron nada, solo se acostaron uno al lado del otro y con caricias dulces, adormiladas, permanecieron abrazados, incluso, después de dormidos, hasta que llegó la mañana. Entonces, despertaron todavía entrelazados. Recorrieron el rostro de su pareja con brillos en los ojos. Se acercaron entre sí, y...

...EL END-N


End file.
